Torchwick, Enemy of Women
by Morgan P. Harder
Summary: Roman Torchwick is a man of many things. Pride. Greed. Wrath. What if we added another one to the already extensive list? Lust. Vale, please welcome Roman Torchwick, he who steals both the riches of men-and the dignity of women! Written in collaboration with sAzhe, watch as Torchwick wrecks havoc through the streets of Vale, leaving shredded clothes in his wake! M. No duh.
1. The Journey Begins

"My name is Roman Torchwick, and my goal is to gaze upon the blushing faces of my victims as I strip them."

The ice cream colored girl in front of me chuckled silently and gestured at herself, as if asking, "Me too?"

"Of course… though I'm not strong enough yet."

The girl smirked and handed me a business card. Neopolitain.

"Let's get along," I said. I hoped that we would. It would be a lie when I said that I wasn't strong enough to strip her, but while my semblance allowed me to strip anyone with ease It wouldn't save me from the ass kicking that would follow. With someone strong by my side I could avoid that and accomplish my illustrious dreams! Though I knew this would come at a price. I said as much to the ice cream colored girl.

Neopolitain smiled and patted my head. She didn't seem to want anything right now. I knew I would be paying the piper later, but I needed her.

That was why I let her pat my head like I was some child. It was demeaning (Though not as demeaning as what I planned to inflict on the women of Vale, nay, Remnant), but as a master criminal—that being me—once said, "Let short girls patronize you if they're stronger than you and if you've got a problem with that than get stronger."

And get stronger I would. I would surpass Neopolitain and I would strip her in the most public place possible. I would savor seeing shame in her eyes as her body was exposed to the sheep of Vale. But for now I would work with her. I needed her as much as she… Well, she didn't need me as far as I knew, but she was willing to work with me so fuck it.

At any rate it was best to start small. I had been a small criminal mastermind in Atlas, but they had started cracking down and even a harmless criminal like me was being forced out of business. In Vale I had skills and a budding network of spies, but my manpower was severely lacking. I knew where to get some men, but it was costly, so I needed money. Therefore I needed to rob some people. Or get a sponsorship. Of course as a thief I wanted to rob people, but I needed men to do so successfully.

I pulled out the card that the creepy, but hot, woman had given me (the one that wasn't Neo. Neo was creepy, but cute.). "Hey, Neo." The ice cream girl looked at me. It seemed she was fine with the shortening of her name. "Should I make a deal with the devil?"

Neo shrugged. Right. I already had. Welp, in for a penny in for a whole damn tonne. I pulled out my scroll and dialed the number.

"Hello Roman. Finally got around to calling?" the woman on the other side of the scroll drawled. Cinder lived up to her name. She was like a slow fire; warm, and sensual.

I smiled. "Hey, so, I was thinking about your proposal."

"Yes~ And?" Cinder asked, her voice tickled my ear. If this wasn't a semblance I would be surprised. Most other men would be shaking just listening to her talk. But I was a man who could not be tied down by a single woman.

"Yeah, I just need one thing."

Cinder chuckled. "And what would that be?"

"I need some minions."

"That will be possible."

"And!" I paused for dramatic effect. "Can you send nudes?"

The line was quiet. As if my request was actually being considered. Hell, knowing that woman she might even do it. Finally Cinder spoke once more, "Soldiers or nudes Roman, you get one."

I sighed, there was the attractive choice and the smart choice. "I'll take the men. But could you make sure they aren't all, you know, men? A master thief such as myself needs some eye candy after all."

"Alright Roman, I'll send you a location, you'll find your minions there."

"Before you go I gotta ask something," I said. Cinder didn't respond but she seemed willing to listen. "Would you have actually sent nudes?"

Cinder coughed, it sounded like she choked on something. It was nice to know that she could be caught off guard like a normal human. "W-Well…" She sounded surprisingly flustered, but her voice quickly regained the smoldering temptation and power that Cinder usually excluded. "I would certainly have done so if you had pressed the matter, but make no mistake you would have paid dearly for it. You still might if you mention such things again Roman."

"Got it," I said as I quickly hung up.

Off to the side Neo looked at me.

"You want to know why I didn't take the nudes?" I asked her.

Neo nodded. Hey, I was getting better at understanding her. "You see Neo, it's quite simple. As hilarious as it would be to get the ever haughty Cinder to send nudes it's more satisfying to do something in person. Trust me, there will be opportunities later."

She seemed to agree, based on the thumbs up she gave me.


	2. First Impressions

The warehouse that Cinder had me go to was spacious, she would probably make me set up my base of operations here. What was most surprising was the type of minions Cinder had sent me.

"Faunus," I muttered as soon as I entered the room. Now faunus I had no problem with. They were just as stupid as other people, nothing more, nothing less. But these were White Fang, which was… Interesting.

There were a couple different types of faunus, but of course they were unimportant. There were some that looked fairly cute, but I couldn't tell with their masks. That was a lie, as many of them had half-masks on and those didn't do much to hide their identity. Why, if I knew any of them than I'd probably be able to easily recognize them. Of course, considering I didn't really give a shit about faunus or humans most of the time, I was clueless.

"I'm surprised you had the balls to show up."

I turned around. A girl with a green ponytail sauntered up to me. Although she was a young woman, calling her "girl" seemed more fitting to me. More importantly she was wearing a green crop top that left quite a lot of skin exposed. I smiled and extended my hand. "And you must be Cinder's liaison. I must say she has impeccable taste in servants."

The girl glared at me. "Don't touch me you dog!"

I frowned. "Touchy. And what did I do to you?" I asked.

"You know what you did!" The girl hissed at me.

I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what I had done.

"You asked Cinder for nudes!" This time the girl didn't bother to try to keep her voice down.

The White Fang members, previously uninterested in the humans in front of them seemed surprisingly attentive all of the sudden.

I leaned on my cane and looked down at the girl. Of course I didn't meet her eyes, instead I let my gaze obviously drift down to the girl's bare midriff before I looked back up and locked my eyes onto the girl's modest cleavage.

Her breasts weren't excessively large, but they weren't small by any stretch, and she didn't seem to have any form of enhancement, not even a push-up bra. Actually… I squinted and leaned in.

"Are you wearing a bra?" Before I could stop myself the question slipped from my lips. Hey, it was an honest question. The material of the girl's top was very thin and I was curious.

You could hear a pin drop. I did hear the sound of the scroll that one of my new minions had been playing on slip from his hands.

The girl flushed. It was cute watching the red dust her brown skin. And the way she glared at me. It reminded me so much of Cinder. Like she was trying to imitate the woman. She wasn't that good. She was more like an angry puppy than anything else. "I don't even know why the hell we need you." Her hands wrapped around the hilts of her weapons. "In fact I think a test is in order."

I backed up. "Hey… Let's not be hasty here! We're both on the same side right?" The girl's weapons snapped open. I blinked. "Can I at least get a name?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried as the girl leveled her weapons at me.

"Emerald," the girl said. Her face broke into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "And I'm going to break every bone in your fucking body, pervert!"

Bullets whizzed past my face. I stumbled backward. My cane flicked up and I tried to knock Emerald off balance. Of course it didn't work. Emerald blocked my cane and knocked my arm away. I was fully on the defensive.

Firing a dust round at Emerald I disengaged and leveled my cane at her. "We don't have to do this." I said. Trying to channel my authoritative adult-ness… Yeah… Adult-ness… For her part Emerald just growled at me. I let a few explosive flares fly. All of them just passed through Emerald. I frowned.

There was a rush of air and I groaned as Emerald's weapons slammed into my back. My aura flared and I spun around and grabbed blindly. My hand caught something, though I wasn't sure what. I blinked and squeezed. There was nothing in front of me. And yet I was holding something squishy.

"L-Let go of me!" Emerald appeared in front of me. Her face was red and I could see why. My hand was firmly clasped over one of her breasts.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

Emerald said nothing. I smirked and slid my hand into her top. My fingers stroked the soft skin under the tight green cloth. Emerald quivered as my hand roamed her breast. She let out a small gasp as I ran my index finger over her nipple. My smile grew as I realized that her nipple was erect.

"My semblance lets me create illusions! Get your hand off me!" Emerald shouted. Her face was flushed. A beautiful shade of red.

I shrugged. I had no idea why she would tell me something like that. While we both worked for Cinder, there was a 100% guarantee that I was going to stab her in the back. And seriously? She was rendered helpless just because I had her by the tits? That was pretty pathetic. Then again, she was a young woman, most likely still not entirely comfortable with her body.

I gave Emerald's breast one last grope before shoving her backwards and pointing my cane at her. "Alright kid, you were pretty good for a second, but no one beats Roman Torchwick." I lowered my cane and held out my hand. "But we're allies right? Let's not fight then? Put the past behind us?"

Emerald put her weapons away. I sighed in relief. I needed a way to combat her illusions. I had gotten lucky, but if she had been more careful…

And then Emerald's foot collided with my crotch. It didn't hurt at all, but I was knocked to the ground. "Don't even think about touching Cinder, asshole!" When I looked up Emerald was gone.

"What's gotten her panties in a bunch?" If she was wearing any; she most certainly hadn't been wearing a bra.

I turned my attention to the White Fang. They were in two camps. The male faunus were looking at me less hostility than what they normally leveled at humans. The female faunus, though, had noticeably distanced themselves from me and their eyes were filled with disgust.

Picking myself up off the ground, I pointed my cane at the group. "First things first. Why are you White Fang?"

"Is there a problem?" One of the faunus asked.

Should've phrased that better. "Not really, but I made a deal with Cinder, not the White Fang. Right?"

One of the faunus shrugged. "If you mean the fire bitch, we're working with her for now."

The White Fang… And Cinder… There was something big going on. Something bigger than me… For now I needed to work out the loyalties of my minions…

"Listen up!" I said firmly. "I will not have any White Fang in my employ!" I held up my hand to silence the questions. "Don't take it personally. If you work with me you work for me. You can still fight for faunus rights on the side, I don't care, but if you report back to the White Fang higher ups… Let's just say you won't regret it for long. If you want to leave. Leave. Go back to Cinder and see if she takes kindly to cowards."

No one moved. Good. I didn't, of course, expect any of them to, but I had a way to ensure their loyalty. I smiled and stepped forward. "Now then, let's have a spar, I need to get a feel for-"

"For our bodies?" A deer faunus hissed at me. I liked her, she had spunk. I wasn't sure why she had antlers; male deer were the ones with antlers as far as I knew, but then again I wasn't a bio major.

"Of course not. I'm not a pervert, in spite of what Greeny said." Okay, they didn't seem to buy it. "I need to get a feel for your skill. I promise I won't do anything lewd to you in combat."

"If you do anything lewd in _any_ of these spars I'm castrating you," the deer faunus growled, fingers tightening around her weapon's hilt.

Here I made a mental note to make avoid touching the deer faunus inappropriately, even accidentally. At least for now. "Alright then, who's first?"

* * *

Didn't really have time to edit this too much. This chapter was handled by Len, so the style is a bit different at places. Seems that Emerald really doesn't like Torchwick already. And also, White Fang! Yeah, they'll be reoccurring characters. Somewhat. Mostly the deer faunus, because more people to lewd and all that. Anyways, cheers.


	3. De-Fanging

The White Fang were easy enough to defeat. They were just grunts after all. The deer faunus was putting up a fight though. I smirked. It appeared that I had saved the best for last. The girl was quite skilled and smart with her weapons. If I stayed away she was able to keep up a constant stream of bullets, and when I closed, whoo, that was a doozy. Her skill with a knife was quite scary, and she always seemed to aim below the belt. I liked her. I decided to call her 'Dear', which was funny because it was overly familiar and she was a deer faunus.

But even so she wasn't good enough. I dashed forward and hooked my cane around her leg. In a flash I sent her tumbling to the ground. "Well done!" I clapped lazily. "Now, I should mention that any of you who want to back out should do so now."

No one moved.

"Alright! It's good to see that you're properly trained! Now, I should mention that my semblance allows me to monitor your every move, so if you do betray me I'll know." I did my best most irritating smirk, which was quite honestly very annoying. I wanted to provoke them, at least one. I was hoping it would be one of the female ones. Hopefully a cute one, who was I kidding, anyone with aura was bound to be a looker.

The Dear was the first to take the bait. "How so?" she asked. She looked torn between not wanting to know and wanting to be certain.

I obliged her. "My semblance lets me see anyone I've touched it takes a bit of focus but-"

"Pervert," the Dear hissed. Her face was bright red. Her knife was in her hand and she was dangerously close to me.

"Woah there Dear-" Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Dear froze. Everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"You… You…" Dear was blushing in anger, and maybe a bit in embarrassment, but anger was definitely at the forefront of her mind.

"Let's not be hasty here. If you try to hurt me I'll be forced to punish you." I hoped she would, honestly.

With a angry yell Dear threw herself at me. I just focused my semblance. Dear froze as her clothing was torn away and she was left in nothing but her undergarments and mask. Dear screamed and fell to the ground, her arms flying to cover her body.

Dear was wearing a set of brown underwear covered with small white polka dots. She was quite modest, wearing a sports bra that made it clear that she was rather small breasted and a pair of tight boyshorts that wrapped around her firm apple bottom.

I walked towards her. "Did I forget to mention? My semblance lets me destroy your clothes as well."

Dear glared at me. "-ate," she mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I… I hate you!" Dear shouted. She sniffled as she glared up at me. Sniffled… I looked closer. And she was crying. Damn it, I didn't want this, I liked embarrassing women, but this was like kicking a puppy, and I wasn't a monster.

"Hey, hey…" I placed my coat over the girl, covering her. "I promise not to use my semblance to spy on you for anything perverted."

The girl looked up at me. Damn it, doe eyes. Why'd she have to be a deer? Why not something that no one would like? Like a chameleon? "Promise?" she asked.

"On my honor as Vale's most dashing criminal." I had my fingers crossed of course. While I didn't intend on spying on this girl it was better to leave my options open. "Let's work together?" I asked.

Dear smiled weakly. "Alright."

"Now, excuse me while I go spy on people. I need to feel evil again," I said, "You lot get this place turned into a proper evil hideout. Dear is in command so listen to her. I'll send you orders when I figure out what I should do with you."

"My name isn't 'Dear'!" Dear shouted.

"Talk back and you'll be naked!" I called as I walked away.


	4. A Semblance of Emerald

I decided to head back to my house—and by house I meant an apartment that I was using as a temporary base of operations.

I reclined in my chair. Now that that was done it was time to check up on where Cinder's little gem had gotten off to. I closed my eyes and let my semblance pull me to her location. My semblance was honestly a bit broken. Of course there were stronger semblances, but 'Will of the Voyeuristic Conqueror' was one of the most multifaceted I'd ever heard of.

There was a long very specific way in which my semblance worked, but the just of it was that I could blow the clothes off of, and observe from afar, anyone I 'marked' by coming into physical contact with them. My semblance also grew stronger if I 'defeated' a person, and as far as I knew there was no limit to the amount people I could mark. It was nice, but fairly useless in a serious fight.

The world rippled around me and I was looking down at Emerald. She was breathing heavily. Maybe she had been running? Flustered from our fight? Emerald was in a dark room. A storage room or something, I didn't care too much about what exactly it was. I was wondering what exactly Emerald was up to. I would have figured that she would have headed straight back to Cinder.

Emerald's breathing had calmed down. Now she was surveying her surroundings. Once she was satisfied that everything was to her liking Emerald closed her eyes. I wondered what the girl was doing.

I was pleasantly surprised when Emerald lifted up her top. The cloth slid over her milk chocolate breasts. I hadn't gotten a look at them before, they were certainly nice. As smooth and soft as the aforementioned milk. Emerald hesitated before reaching up and wrapping her hand around her her breast. The same breast I had grabbed.

"N-No…" Emerald whispered as she groped herself. The world around her twisted. I was standing there, or rather a copy of me. Which was strange as I wasn't actually doing anything. It must have been Emerald's semblance. It was annoying that I couldn't see through that even now. Anyway, Emerald was fantasizing about fake me groping her. Her hands on top of mine. Interesting, it seemed that her illusions weren't capable of physical interaction.

Fake me had pushed Emerald against a wall. I had both hands on her breasts. Emerald wasn't putting up a fight, she just was looking at fake me with fearful eyes. At least on the surface. I could tell she wanted this, but of course she wanted this, she was doing this to herself after all. Emerald swallowed as fake me's hand drifted down to her waist.

Her belt and other accessories clattered to the ground. Emerald was shaking, but panting at the same time. Fake me tugged and her pants slid down her long brown legs. Her skin was just as smooth as it was everywhere else. Her soft thighs, her smooth calves… Not her feet because that wasn't my thing…

And her panties. Green. Of course. Everyone on Remnant was so obsessed with their color schemes. Well, I couldn't really complain, considering what I was wearing. At any rate Emerald was wearing a green thong with some black lace around the edges. She really was trying to imitate Cinder, or at least Cinder's outward venier.

But enough about me. Emerald was whimpering as fake me stroked her through her panties. "Stop!" Emerald begged as I groped and teased her.

It worked, fake me released her and took a step back. Emerald looked at fake me, he eyes filled equally with fear and hope. This girl… How much of a masochist was she? Fake me pulled out a small pink bullet and placed it inside of Emerald's panties. Emerald trembled as ropes were added to the illusion. Her arms were tied above her head and she was unable to cover herself. Not that she had been, but I wasn't complaining.

The world shifted and my minions were there as well. Emerald was squirming in embarrassment as so many people looked on at her defenseless body. Her bare breasts and sexy green unmentionables were candy for all the onlookers.

With a click the object in Emerald's panties started to buzz. The girl gasped and tugged at her bonds. "Not this!" she said, her voice choked with emotion. I could see her trembling. Scrolls came out and Emerald was bathed in the flashes of cameras, recording her humiliation. Emerald writhed as pleasure was forced through her body.

Tears fell as Emerald realised the futility of her situation. The realisation that she was being driven to orgasm in such a place really seemed to turn her on. With a moan of resignation Emerald let the pleasure overcome her body.

Emerald slumped against her bonds. Breathing heavily she looked out. Fake me stepped forward and grabbed her panties. "Anything but that!" Emerald pleaded. Fake me sneared, but, before she could be fully exposed, fire swept through the illusion and burned all of us to dust.

An illusion of Cinder stood there, hand raised. Emerald looked up at the fake Cinder. The older woman sashayed over to Emerald. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Emerald sobbed.

"What happened?" fake Cinder asked.

"I-I was captured and humiliated…" Emerald whimpered in a resigned tone.

"You poor girl." Fake Cinder stroked the still bound Emerald's cheek. Her hand slowly trailing down the girl's collar towards her navel. "But you failed, so I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

"Punished…" Emerald's voice was most certainly less scared and more wistful. "How so Cinder?"

Fake Cinder's hand shot out and wrapped around Emerald's nipple. The green haired girl biting back the pain as fake Cinder pinched her nipple. "You will call me mistress. Is that understood?" fake Cinder hissed.

Emerald nodded. "Yes, Ci- Mistress… What punishment?"

The ropes holding Emerald were burned away. "Get dressed," Fake Cinder ordered.

Emerald pulled up her pants and tugged her top back on. I frowned. Was it over? I hoped not. I hadn't seen all of Emerald yet.

"Strip," fake Cinder said.

It seemed like it wasn't. Emerald looked horrified at the prospect, or as horrified as she could be seeing as she was the one who had made fake Cinder order her to strip.

Not wanting to disappoint her mistress Emerald dropped her pants. Her green panties once more on display. With trembling hands Emerald lifted her top. Her breasts jiggled as they were freed from their confinements.

"All of it." Cinder was firm and, with a flushed face, Emerald complied.

Her fingers hooked around the waistband of her panties. Emerald whimpered, but let her panties slip down her legs. She stood awkwardly, her arms moving as if to cover herself, to hide her naked body from fake Cinder, but she didn't. I gazed at the girl's naked body. Her breasts I had seen, but her pussy, hidden by a patch of green hair… It had been a day since I had scene such a sight, and it had been a week since I had seen it in conjunction with such a perfectly embarrassed expression.

"That will be all for now." fake Cinder turned and motioned to Emerald's clothes. "Get dressed. No panties."

Emerald blanched at the last part, but nonetheless dressed herself. The sound of keys turning in the lock caused her to start and in seconds she was out the window. Her illusion dropped. A confused security guard caught a glimpse of her, but he wouldn't care—it was above his pay grade.

I waited for a few seconds for her to realise what she had forgotten. When she realised it Emerald stopped running. She just froze.

"No… No! No!" Emerald screamed, her face as red as a tomato. "My panties! That man will have them. And he saw me. He'll take them home and do this and that with them, and he'll be imaging me as he does! And I can't take them from him because Cinder said to keep a low profile..."

Emerald had a very active imagination, I must say. The girl gave a forlorn look back before turning and darting away.

I smiled and dropped my semblance.


	5. Best (Un)Dressed

"First things first we need to get you some new outfits."

"Torchwick," Dear said with a hint, no, a lot, of venom.

"Yes Dear?" I asked in as singsongy a way as possible.

"How did you get me number?" Dear hissed. Was she really a deer? She reminded me more of a cat at times.

I waved her off as best as I could without her being able to see me. "Not important, I want you to get the female minions to this location," I said as I sent a location to her phone.

It didn't actually take that long for Dear to make it. My other female minions were with her. They looked a little uncertain—to be fair they were singled out by a boss that had displayed some perverted tendencies—but they had promised to work for me and when the alternative was death and humiliation, well, there was only one option.

"What do you want?" Dear demanded.

"I already told you Dear. We need to get you some new outfits. Can't have people assuming that I'm working with the White Fang. It wouldn't be good for your _old organization_ either," I said, putting emphasis on the fact that they worked for me an me alone.

"Don't act like you care _Roman_ ," Dear hissed.

I frowned. "How rude. I do in fact care about faunus rights. If anything I respect faunus more than humans, humans are stupid and arrogant while faunus are just stupid. Anyway, faunus deserve to be exactly on the same level as humans. That is to say below me."

It was the truth; it almost left a bad taste in my mouth when humans discriminated against faunus. The only reason it didn't make me feel bad was… well, I was Roman Torchwick. I didn't do morals to a particularly large degree. Still, it was nothing more than hitting down against a defenseless group. For my part, I was a noble criminal who only targeted the big guys. Sure, it was because the big guys were more profitable, but that was only slightly beside the point.

"Anyway, now that you're here it's time to get some new clothes!" I sing-song-ed.

Dear looked incredulously at me. "Okay, but why are we here? This is a nightclub. Are you sure this is the best place to buy clothes?"

Indeed, I had dragged my minions to a nightclub, but of course this wasn't just any nightclub. This was Junior's Nightclub. Junior was an old friend of mine. Well, I considered him a friend. He considered me more of a bother than anything else, but he was far too professional to turn down my requests. I paid too well. I led my minions inside.

* * *

"Fuck off, Roman. I've got no time for your shit. No, I won't lend you any men. No I won't help you with whatever hairbrained scheme you've come up with. No, you can't strip Miltia and Melanie naked and parade them around just because they called you a perverted asshole with shitty looking hat.

I sighed. It seems Junior was in a mood; pissed about something or other. Maybe his precious club being a wreck had something to do with that? Yeah, probably. The man cared altogether too much about his club for a criminal. Honestly, I'm fairly sure that Junior only started his own criminal gang because some other gang was putting pressure on his club and he didn't like that. The… Archer's Bridge something or others, I think they were called. Not too important, considering Junior smashed them in a week, killed their leaders, and just to spite them, stole their colour scheme of red and black.

Still, I frowned at his words. "Fuck you, my hat is great!"

Junior grunted. "It's a travesty against fashion. Don't worry, it'll match your face if you don't get the fuck out right the fuck now!"

"Hey, come on Junior, old friend. All I need are some uniforms. For my new minions over there. You've got a few you can spare, don't you? It'll fetch you a pretty penny. Maybe even enough to fix up this club of yours." I gestured around. "Looks like you could use the money."

"Out. Now." Was Junior's angry response. To his side, Miltia and Melanie stepped forwards, weapons bared threateningly. Behind me, my minions mulled nervously, unsure about what to do—whether they should attack or not. I just sighed and turned around.

Flipping Junior off, I motioned to the door. "Come on then, minions. We'll go somewhere else. Junior and shit club can fuck off." In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have antagonized Junior when he was already in a mood, considering then next thing I knew, there was a thunderclap and Junior's weapon, in club form, was deflected to the side by a shot from Dear's gun.

I spun around and grabbed Junior, slamming his face into a table. Grabbing his own weapon, I clobbered him across the head with it, before blasting him into a wall with Melodic Cudgel. With angry growls, Miltia and Malachite advanced towards me slowly, jumping back as Dear's gun spat dust in their direction. I held up a hand towards Dear and the rest of my minions.

"Thanks for the help there, Dear, but I've got this."

The young faunus lowered her weapon. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

I nodded sharply. "Yeah. Me and Junior, we go way back. This is a disagreement between friends. I'm going to settle it, just me and Junior. Not your fight. Don't worry, you'll get plenty of fighting later. For now, let me handle it."

Dear paused, before sighing and turning towards the door, leading the rest of my minions out of the club. Junior stumbled to his feet, a pool cue in hand—as I had his actual weapon on the ground behind me.

"What was that bullshit, Roman?" he accused. "You don't give a shit about me, or settling this mano y mano."

"What, you don't believe me?" I gasped in faux horror. "Well, really? It's because little Dear over there is a bit annoyed at me for my… shall we say, less than stellar actions towards women. So if I was to strip your girls in front of her, she might bother me for it."

Miltia sneered at me. "You think you'll get the chance, pervert?"

Her sister nodded in agreement. "You really piss us off. So we're going to break your legs. Got it, Roman?"

Melodic Cudgel was in my hand in a second. "You know, if I had known all it would have taken to get you to fight me was to piss on Junior's watered-down excuse for a club, I would have done it long ago. I've always wanted the opportunity to see you naked. So… let's dance!"

Both girls roared in anger at my insulting of Junior's club and leapt towards me. I fired a flare into Junior's still disoriented face, taking him out of the fight for a good while. They evidently didn't like that, descending towards me in a whirlwind of steel.

My cane rose and I caught Miltia's weapon, a claw. The girl widened her eyes. It wasn't that surprising honestly. Any half-decent hunter wouldn't even have flinched at that attack. Still, her surprise gave me the opportunity to counter-attack as she didn't seem to have remembered that she had another hand.

I didn't want to hurt her. She was Junior's… Actually, I was never sure what exactly the Malachite Sisters were to Junior. Girlfriends? Nah… Daughters? He was protective of them, but he was more than willing to let them fight in his place. Ehh, it didn't matter. I had never had a chance to strip them before, but now the chance was in my hand.

Almost. There was still her twin sister. Melanie jumped at me from behind. Normally that would work, but I was Roman Torchwick, criminal mastermind. As such I had prepared for such an attack. Evading attacks from my blind spots was a specialty of mine, after all most people who I fought started off by trying to stab me in the back.

Melanie's bladed shoe hit me but I didn't flinch. Instead I spun and caught her leg under my arm while at the same time using my cane to throw Miltia past me and into her sister. The two girls were sent tumbling to the ground.

Miltia had hit her head and was reeling, but Melanie glared at me. "You'll pay for that!" she shouted.

"Of course I will. I'm a generous man after all," I said, "I'll even pay for your dress as well."

"What?" Melanie asked as she looked down at her body. She screamed in mortification when she realised what I had done.

In the battle I had torn the teen's dress off. Not that it was that hard. I wasn't even sure how it stayed on in the first place. Melanie was a pretty girl, but she had a terrible personality. I had always wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off her face and now I had.

It seemed that Melanie hadn't seen fit to wear a bra. Of course her assets weren't small enough for her not to need support, but it seemed that it was built into her dress. A dress that I was now holding.

Melanie threw her arms across her chest as soon as she realised that I was leering at her bare breasts. Not that she was able to cover much as she was rather well endowed. It was felt amazing. This high-and-mighty brat was reduced to a shivering girl and all I had done was expose her chest. And her panties too, I suppose.

Speaking of panties. "Those are cute," I said as I poked Melanie's panties. Cat panties to be specific. For a girl like her I wasn't expecting her to be wearing such childish underwear. It was just a pair plain white cotton panties with a cute cat face on the front.

With a shriek Melanie tried to lung at me. Tried being the opportune word as I quickly detonated a freeze dust crystal at her feet, locking her in place. Now that Melanie's primary means of attack, her feet, were disabled I moved in. The girl didn't even lash out at me, she just glared at me, her arms never moving from her breasts.

I looked to Miltia who had finally recovered. "Stand still," I ordered.

Miltia hesitated. It was only natural, I had her sister hostage after all.

"Beat his ass!" Melanie said. Miltia dropped into a fighting stance, but before she could attack I grabbed Melanie's arms and forced them above her head before firing another freeze crystal at her hands. Melanie yelped as her breasts were uncovered and she was left unable to hide her assets. Nice assets too. Melanie had milky breasts with perky pink nipples. I gently stroked around Melanie's areola. It was so entertaining to see her tremble at my touch.

"Make one move and we'll be seeing a different kitty," I said, reaching down and brushing Melanie's womanhood through her panties.

Miltia dropped her arms in surrender. I smirked and stepped over to her. With a tug I pulled the top of her her strapless dress down. Miltia looked at me. She was trying to keep a blank face, but I could see that she was blushing heavily. Her breasts were smaller than her sister's. Not by much, but a connoisseur of the female form such as myself was able to easily spot the difference.

"I always wanted to do this," I said as I took hold of the bow around Miltia's waist. A quick tug and it came off. Unfortunately the dress didn't fall off like I had hoped. I sighed in disappointment and just tugged the dress off myself.

Miltia was left in the same state as her sister. Bare breasts, or rather bare bodies, with nothing covering themselves except panties. Childish ones in Melanie's case, a much more mature pair in Miltia's. The latter had a pair of lacy black panties with some fun side-ties.

Comparing the two they were both fit, but the differences in their fighting styles showed. Melanie's legs and midriff were just a bit fitter than Miltia's. Where Miltia had soft legs with smooth skin.

On the other hand Miltia had toned arms and her upper body was fitter. As could be seen in her breasts. Although smaller than her sister she was noticeably perkier.

"Fucker! I'll kill you!" Melanie shouted.

I frowned in disapproval. "Bad girl. You should've just kept your mouth shut. Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Melanie pulls back. She's realised that her temper got the better of her. Too bad it's too late. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you.

"What are you going to do?" Melanie asked.

"Why, I'm going to strip your sister of course," I said as I took hold of the string Miltia's side-tie panties. I slowly pulled on the black cord, threatening to let it fall away from her body. The flatter sister whimpered as I slowly threatened her modesty… Or what was left of it. After all, her comparatively smaller breasts were bare. She was trying not to show it, but I could see her desperately eyeing her sister. Her naked chest rising and falling in panic.

"Wait! Stop!" Melanie shouted. "You win okay! Just stop!"

"Well that's no fun," I said. "But your sister seems pretty frantic here… Tell me, what will you offer me?"

"Lien?" Melanie said.

"Nah, I can get that easily enough," I dismissed as I continued to strip Miltia.

"Whatever you want I'll do it! Just stop!" Melanie begged.

"Whatever I want… Hmm… Alright. You've got yourself a deal. I'm going to free you now. Just so you know if you attack me I'll humiliate your sister so much that she'll never be able to show her face in public ever again," I said before breaking the ice that was holding her in place.

Melanie's arms instantly flew to cover her chest. I laughed. "What's the matter? It's not anything I haven't already seen."

Still, Melanie didn't drop her arms. "Just get this over with."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you're going to tell me to strip. Just do it already!" Melanie shouted.

I widened my eyes. "Wow. You know I was just going to make you apologize on your hands and knees for thinking you were as good as me, but if you want it so much I guess I'll do what you want. Kinky girl."

"Nghhh!" Melanie suppressed a scream of anger. Of course I had no intention of letting her get out of this in anything more than her birthday suit and she knew that, but it was funny making her seem like the pervert in this situation.

As much as she hated what she was about to do the girl still took hold of her white cat-faced panties and pulled them down. Just as she was about to expose her womanhood I stopped her. "Actually, that's boring. Let's do this a different way. I want you to wedgie yourself until your panties break."

Melanie glared at me. "Such a juvenile technique... just like you, asshole," she muttered. Nonetheless she pulled her cute panties back up so that they hugged her equally cute ass and reached behind her. Without a word, she bunched the white cotton fabric up in her hands and began tugging. Her teeth clenched as her panties forced themselves into her ass.

I took the chance to walk around behind the girl. With her panties pulled up into her ass it was as if she was wearing a thong. Her firm cheeks were entirely bare. I reached out and groped the girl's ass. She flinched, but didn't say anything as my hand danced over her soft skin.

Once I was done groping her I walked around front. "This is going quite slow isn't it?"

"Fuck you. It's hard to get a good grip from this angle," Melanie said through clenched teeth. I could tell that it was hurting her, even if she tried to hide it.

"Why don't you try pulling from the front?" I asked.

The girl glared at me for the suggestion. "Never! I'll do this much, but to debase myself like that..." Melanie shook her head angrily.

I grinned in sadistic cheer. "Oh. In that case... You've got a minute to be done or I'll strip your sister."

Melanie's eyes widened in panic. "N-No! At this rate I'll never tear these by then!" the girl shouted.

"Is that so? Too bad then. I wonder what the flatter one's pussy looks like. I'm sure you could rip them easier if you were pulling from the front...though that's just a suggestion. Of course, you'd never do that, would you?"

Miltia shook her head as if that would stop me. Melanie took one look at her sister and with an angry growl she let go of her panties and took hold of the front. "I hate you," she hissed as she pulled them into her womanhood, grunting in pain. "Fuck!"

I crouched down with my head level with her crotch. Her panties were being pulled into her body so the sides of her mound were visible.

Melanie's nethers were covered with short hair. Not too much, as with my proximity I could probably have counted all of them. Though that was mostly because she was shaven and her hair wasn't all tangled together.

The girl blushed and hissed in anger at me as I reached out and stroked her mound. I smirked and stood up. With a buoyant step (not a flamboyant one of course, as I was most certainly not gay (though I could be if I found someone cute enough)), I hopped over to Miltia and took hold of her panties.

"10~" I said in a sing-song voice.

Melanie looked up in shock. While with her better hold she was coming along faster she was still a bit too slow. It looked like her sister was going to end up naked.

"9~"

Miltia looked at her sister. Her expression was downcast as she could see that her sister wasn't going to make it in time.

"8~"

"Damnit!" Melanie swore. Her arms lowered slightly and her stretched panties went slack.

I raised an eyebrow. Was she really going to give up?

"7?"

Melanie took a deep breath and to my surprise she gave her panties a great tug. I almost winced as I saw the slack of the panties disappear into her slit.

"6."

Melanie gasped in pain, but she quickly blinked away the tears that formed from her sudden action. "Fuck!" she cursed as she lowered her panties and once more brutally pulled them up. "FUCK!" she wailed again.

With a smile I started to pull on Miltia's panties. "5."

"You!" Melanie's body jolted as she lowered and jammed her panties back up.

"4~"

"Mother-" Melanie repeated her previous attack on her panties, nethers, and modesty.

"3~"

"Fucking!" This time I could see the white cotton fabric start to tear, but it still held on.

"2!" I had almost entirely removed the knots from Miltia's panties.

"Shitty!" Melanie tried again, but even now it wasn't quite going to be fast enough.

"1!" I said. Miltia started to move to cover her soon to be bare womanhood but she quickly stopped herself.

"Ass-" Melanie tugged her panties all the way down to her thighs. The thin hair on her mound did little to hide how red and sore it was.

"Ze-"

"-HOLE!" Melanie shouted as with a great pull she rocketed her panties into her crotch. There was the sound of tearing and Melanie was left standing there with the front of her panties dangling by her chest. Her breasts quivered as her chest heaved from her exertion.

I stepped away from Miltia and gave Melanie a few claps. Melanie glared and me and let her destroyed panties fall to the ground were they rested around her ankles. The ruined cat face stared up at me, smiling just as fully as I was, though clearly Melanie didn't share in my mirth. She just whimpered slightly and let her hands fall to massage her sore ass and womanhood.

"That was quite good," I said. Melodic Cudgel came up to rest on her shoulder, pushing her down. "Now get on your hands and knees."

Melanie didn't complain. The girl just dropped to her knees and leaned forward. Her breasts dangling from her chest. I smirked and…

* * *

[Redacted]

FFN might ban me for including the following section, so it's...

[Redacted]

* * *

I walked towards the door, leaving a naked pair of twins behind, me, panting and tied spread eagle on the bar, covered in cheap liquor.

"See you two later! Junior will help you out once he wakes up. When that happens, tell him I took the liberty of borrowing a few of his grunts' outfits. Cheers!"

With that, I walked towards the door to regroup with Dear and the rest of them.

* * *

Sash: Hey, so part of the chapter has been cut because FFN has some guidelines. Morgan is usually perfectly willing to skirt those guidelines, but... well, that part goes a bit far. Maybe? He doesn't want to take the chance so if you want to read the rest you'll have to check out Morgan's Archive Of Our Own (AO3). **https:[Slash][Slash] [Slash]users[Slash]MorganH[Slash]** (Replace the [Bracketed words]'s with said word.)

Morgan: Finally, a chapter! Yay! Now to work on Summer Rose's next chapter. Fuck me, yeah?


	6. Nighttime Robbery

It was a few days after I had 'procured' new outfits for my White Fang minions. Mostly by stealing them from Junior's own thugs. Considering that negotiations broke down, it was my only avenue left. Well that and buying them legally. But hey, I'm a Master Thief. A Master Thief does not simply buy uniforms. Why, I'd be the laughingstock of Remnent if I did such a thing. Roman Torchwick, a laughingstock? Never! Regardless, with uniforms proccured, I had led my White Fang minions on a dust raid with all haste. After all, I had an agreement with Cinder. And, dispite my baiting her and shamless leering, I had no intention of getting on her actual bad side. She had displayed annoyance at my lewd comments, but not actual anger. Actual anger might well end with me as a pile of cinders, before Cinder. Ha. Funny. Regardless, events had brought us to a small store, by the name of From Dust to Dawn, with the shopkeeper at gunpoint. Canepoint really, but what was the difference?

"Take the money, just please don't hurt me!" the shopkeeper in front of me begged, trembling. She was a pretty thing; a short chestnut brown haired girl with her hair in pigtails. The thick glasses and oversized sweater were clear signs of some amount of social anxiety and did a fairly good job of hiding her natural appeal. In spite of that, she was cute enough. I suppose that was one advantage to living in a world on the edge of destruction. Ugly people tended to die more than beautiful or handsome ones, and as a result the general populous of Remnant was on average more attractive than not.

I shook myself from my thoughts and smiled charmingly at her. "No problem. I just need you to disable the locks on the dust." Had I arrived earlier then this wouldn't be a problem. But this close to closing time the majority of the dust had been locked away.

In spite of her terror, the young woman paused for a second, shaking her head. I sighed. Quite brave of her to refuse me, considering she was staring into the barrels of a dozen dust rifles. But, while I appreciated her courage, I had a job to do.

My hand snaked out and grabbed her by the throat. In one motion I slammed her face into the counter. Not hard enough to break her nose, but enough to bloody it. She slumped to her knees sobbing in pain. Once again I reached out and grabbed her, this time pulling her to her feet by her hair. She sobbed even more at the pain it caused her. I silenced her by shoving my cane into her mouth.

Pulling her close to me I stared her in the eyes. Hers were a soft hazel color, full of tears of pain and fear. "Now," I whispered coldly, "are you going to unlock the dust, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

I gently caressed the trigger of my cane for emphasis before releasing the young woman and shoving her backwards. She fell to the ground before scrambling to her feet and dashing over to the holo screen. I watched as she quickly punched in a code. With a hiss, the locks on the dust released. I smiled. "You lot." I pointed at my grunts. "Take as much dust as you can carry. I'll handle this one."

As my minions set out to steal as much dust as they could, I dragged the redhead into the back room. With her mouth empty of the revolver barrel, she was free to sob softly. At least she wasn't too loud. I waved my hand and the young woman's clothes burst into shreds revealing her undergarments. In spite of her bookish looks, she wore some fairly fancy stuff under her clothes: a lacy brown bra that supported her relatively large breasts and matching lacy brown panties. As soon as she noticed her state of dress, the redhead dropped to her knees and attempted to cover herself, sobbing even harder. I sighed. Were I not in a rush, I would take more time to enjoy this. But deadlines and all that.

I pulled out a few zip-ties and walked over to the sobbing young woman, yanking her arms above her head. She struggled slightly, but a civilian had no real chance of actually overpowering me. In seconds I fastened her hands to a low hanging beam. She was forced to balance precariously on her tiptoes, with no chance of hiding her half-naked body from my gaze.

Her feet were soon fastened together at the ankles preventing her from struggling overly much. By now I had grown tired of her constant crying. I'd never tire of the humiliation, but it still grated on one's nerves after a time. A nearby roll of duct tape and a handkerchief provided a fairly easy method of quieting her down. Another quite bit of work and the young shopkeeper was left to stare pathetically at me as she struggled, stripped down to nothing more than her undergarments. As she twisted in her bonds I noticed something.

Stepping closer, I placed a hand on her panty-clad ass to hold her still and bent over. She flinched at the touch and I let out a small laugh. I stood back up and stepped away from the young woman and addressed her.

"So, Wendy Chastain, is it? Aren't you a little old to have tags on your panties?" The chestnut haired woman hung her head in embarrassment. Well, in even more embarrassment, as I dare say she was already quite embarrassed. I shrugged. None of my business really. "Well anyways Wendy, I hope you don't mind but I've got to leave now. Don't worry, the police will find you soon enough. Maybe by tomorrow? Who knows. Regardless, I'll leave you to it. And thanks for the dust."

Wendy's head shot up and she shook her head frantically as I stepped away from her. I shrugged. "Well, I could be convinced to call the police shortly after I leave here. They'd probably find you in an hour or so." I moved my hand over her breasts and placed a single finger there. She shivered at my touch. "But I'd need to be convinced."

Wendy stared pleadingly at me. I took a step towards the door. The young woman squeezed her eyes shut, before bobbing her head in agreement. Within seconds, her bra was nothing more than shreds, falling towards the concrete floor. My hands roamed over her breasts. They were average size, but on her petite frame they looked positively massive. I removed one hand and used it to yank her panties to the ground, revealing a tuft of chestnut colored hair. Wendy shivered beneath my touch, clearly not enjoying it. After a minute or so, I stepped back leaving her to twist in her restraints once more. As I took in her naked form I smiled. Of course, I could have just stripped her all the way to begin with, but that was no fun.

My eyes swept her trembling form once more before I turned to leave. As I exited the room, I reached for the light switch. My last glimpse of Wendy was of her tear filled eyes staring back at me. I flicked the lights off and shut the door, plunging the room into darkness. I'd probably let her hang there for a few hours before I called the police to tell them where to find her. Okay sure, I lied. Hey, I'm a criminal. Sue me. And it's not as if she'd tell anyone that I'd lied to her. An introverted bookworm like that? She'd be far too embarrassed.

Whistling jauntily to myself, I headed back into the main store. And as soon as I re-entered the room, shit hit the fan.


	7. Redfaced Like Roses

It started with one of my grunts getting thrown through the front window. Glass shattered and I winced as I watched the unlucky minion plow into the asphalt road outside. That would leave a mark, I'd reckon. Turning to my right, I spied the source of the issue: a black haired girl in a black blouse and matching skirt with random red frills and whatnot scattered about. Oh, and she was holding what looked to be a Monty damned scythe.

Shit. That wasn't good. She didn't look old enough to be a huntress or huntress-in-training, but looks could be deceiving. And regardless of that, she was clearly skilled. This opinion was further cemented when she beat another of my minions into the ground with practiced ease. Sure my minions didn't have any aura or anything, but they weren't unskilled. A thought occurred to me. Oh Monty, if I had brought Junior's men like I had originally planned, this girl probably would have already swept the field with them. As it was, she was being pushed back somewhat. Still, this would have already attracted the attention of the police. I had to wrap this up quick.

"Hey, Red!" I called to the girl. She was wearing a decent amount of red, so I decided that was a good enough name. She turned towards me and I waved, walking over. My minions stepped back, unsure of what to do. "Hell's going on here?"

"No idea!" Red chirped. "I was just looking through a magazine, when these thugs tried to rob me. So I knocked one out the window. Are you a Huntsman?"

I shrugged. "Something like that, Red. I heard the commotion and came to clean it up."

"Great!" Red cheered. "Let's do this together…"

As she turned away from me, I pressed my cane against Red's back and pulled the trigger. An explosion blasted her out of the already shattered window where she landed next to the grunt she herself had thrown out not too long before.

I motioned for the back door. "You lot, get that dust back to the bullhead. I'll take care of this." They acquiesced, making for the exit. For my part, I stepped through the door of the shop.

Red was still in the process of pulling herself to her feet. In a second her scythe was leveled at me. She gazed at me with wide eyes, betrayal clear in the silver pools that stared at me. It was almost hard to bear. Luckily I had plenty of places to look other than her face. It appeared that the explosion had done more than just toss Red out the window, as her clothes hung off her in tatters.

"I thought you said you were a Huntsman! You lied!" Red accused me. It appeared that she still hadn't noticed her current clothing situation, which I took full advantage of.

My gaze settled first on her bare chest. It appeared she didn't wear a bra. That one was a bit of a surprise to me, though I supposed her chest wasn't quite developed enough to need one. It wasn't quite flat, but certainly less developed than what a girl her age (And I was just guessing her age, but I was fairly good at that) would have.

I talked, even as I took in Red's exposed form. "I said I was something like a Huntsman. In my defense, I was once. But now? I'm a criminal. Roman Torchwick's my name. And I must say, Huntresses-in-training are quite a bit less modest than they were in my time."

Red followed my gaze, which had swept lower, past her flat midriff and to her black strawberry pattern panties. Red gave an eep of embarrassment and Red twisted her legs to try and block my view, her face as red as the strawberries that dotted her panties.

Red certainly had a runner's physique; her legs were long (Relative to her short height) and toned. It spoke of a large degree of conditioning. Well, that was no surprise. Huntsmen and Huntresses always did strive for the peak of physical performance, and they usually had the bodies to reflect that.

Red had made a mistake in her embarrassment. Twisting her legs shielded her crotch from view but it also put her off balance, her legs no longer spread into an effective stance. I took full advantage of that, stepping forward and slamming my cane into Red's face. She recoiled, stunned by the impact, her legs slipping apart. I bring my cane back and swing it like a golf club.

A strangled cry split the night as my cane pounded Red between the legs. Red stumbled backwards. I heard was a click, and then an explosion of sound. Next thing I knew, I was pulling myself out of a wall feeling like I had just been hit by a train.

"Bitch!" I swore, shaking cement dust off of my suit.

"Asshole!" Red shouted back, still wobbling on her feet, one hand cupped between her legs where I had struck her. "You don't hit a girl there!" She leveled her scythe, which had shifted into a sniper rifle, at me.

I swung my cane, batting aside the bullet that quickly followed. The force was jarring. I rolled my eyes. "If you ain't cheating you ain't trying. And trust me, I always try my utmost. Besides, you were wide open! Honestly, kids these days. Spreading their legs for anyone… Monty dammit!"

It seemed that Red had taken offence to my last comment. I barely managed to deflect the dust bullet that shot at me, stumbling under the force of the shot. Red quickly shifted her scythe back to scythe form and closed the distance between us.

She forced me back with a flurry of blows, each one striking with far more force than I would have thought such a petite girl had in her. Red had stopped even making an attempt to cover herself up, and was giving me quite the show. Her breasts, small though the were, still trembled every time her scythe crashed into my cane. The show was only exacerbated when she began throwing in kicks as well, with every strike she threw giving me a good view of the contours of her panties as they clung to her lower body.

As I weaved past a particularly revealing high kick I voiced my opinion on the matter. "Dammed exibitionist brats! Have some shame why don't you?"

"Says the criminal who stripped me in the first place!" Red shot back, not pausing in her onslaught. "Besides," she muttered to herself, though I managed to catch her words, "it's not as bad as what some of the bullies did back at Signal. Less people around anyways."

In spite of her words, the girl's face was flushed with embarrassment. She clearly was embarrassed, but she was repressing it. Which was good, as her emotional state was probably the only reason I hadn't had my head removed from my body. Because Monty this girl was good. Lothe as I was to admit it… she was better than me. In a battle of combat prowess, I would lose.

Good thing I knew how to cheat. Red overextended on a roundhouse kick and I caught her leg in the crook of my cane before punching her hard in her nether regions. She collapsed to the ground with a pained wail, though she managed to keep her grip on her scythe. I shot a flare at her, blasting her away. Red recovered quickly, crouching to launch herself at me.

As Red prepared to attack me, I concentrated. With a cry, Red shot towards me. Mid stride, her panties slipped down her legs ending up around her knees. This caused Red to trip as the garment impeded her movement and she was sent tumbling towards me. In that moment, I attacked. The tip of my cane caught Red's chin and sent her into a vicious backflip that ended with her crashing face first onto the asphalt road with a gasp of pain as the breath was driven out of her.

With the night being as dark as it was, I didn't really get a great look at Red's downed body—though she had given me plenty of opportunities in our fight thus far—and the wail of approaching sirens didn't allow me any time to try. I shot a flare at Red before spinning on my heel and dashing towards a nearby ladder that led to the extraction point.

I reached the top of the ladder and dashed towards the bullhead that rose up to meet me. A bullet flying past my head brought me to a stop. I spun around and glared at the girl who was leveling that damn scythe of hers at me.

Monty, that girl was tough. Her battered body, slightly singed red cape (Which was one of the only things she had left on save for her strawberry panties), and the way she was limping to keep her weight of her right leg were proof of the damage she had taken, and yet she kept coming. "Fuck off Red, it's past your bedtime," I grumbled. Red raised one hand to flip me off.

"I'm too old to have a bedtime!" she shouted back.

Pulling a small, sharp object from my back pocket, I hurled it at Red. "All the same, it's time for you to say good night!" A flare burst from my cane, aimed at the red dust crystal I had tossed at Red. She'd survive the explosion. Maybe not all in one piece, but hey. She's the one who chose to push her luck. And I was getting really tired of this shit.

A brilliant explosion of fire lit up the night sky. Using it as cover, I leaped into the bullhead and smiled. My smile quickly faded as the flames evaporated into nothingness. A severe looking blonde woman was standing in front of Red, riding crop raised. It was a woman of whose appearance I knew well. Not personally, but by reputation.

Glynda Goodwitch. Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy, and one of the best Huntresses Vale had produced in the last decade. She stared back at me, unamused. We were so fucked.

"So…" I shouted over the bullhead's whining engines as the pilot desperately tried to pull us away. "Lovely night we're having here, don't you think?"

"Hmm." The woman pointed her riding crop at the bullhead. "Perhaps. Let us discuss it, face to face."

The bullhead buckled as the veteran Huntress grabbed it with her semblance and hauled it towards the rooftop. "Hey Neo," I whispered, even as the warning alarms blared. "I'm about to do something stupid. What's the range on your semblance?"

The ice cream haired girl poked her hand out of the cockpit where she was lounging in the co-pilot's chair and raised three fingers. I grinned.

"Good enough. You'll figure out what to do." As I leaped from the bullhead and plummeted towards the veteran Huntress who was holding our escape vehicle captive I glanced back towards Neo. "I'm trusting you!" Which was honestly an awful idea. But it was really the only one I had.

My cane crashed into a telekinetic shield. As expected really. I rolled forwards and a second later a barrage of stones pelted the place I had stood. Really sharp stones. In spite of the situation, I glared at Glynda Goodwitch. "Are you trying to kill me?" I complained.

"Not particularly. That would be a shame, truly," Glynda replied dryly. The column of ice that burst from the ground and almost impaled me didn't do much to convince me of her sincerity.

I tossed a flare in her general direction, more for the effect rather than because I thought it would actually hurt Glynda. It did at least force her to go on the defensive, calling forth a telekinetic shield to contain the blast.

Slowly the two of us circled each other, weapons raised. And then, Glynda was no longer following me, instead staring at a place where I no longer stood. I smiled. Victory. In half a second, I had closed on Glynda. Planting my foot on the ground, swung my cane like a baseball bat. It caught Glynda across the chest, stumbling her. Under normal circumstances, such a blow would hurt but not be enough to put the veteran Huntress down.

These weren't normal circumstances. I watched with satisfaction as Glynda plummeted off the roof towards the ground and offered a silent thanks to Neo. She had played her part perfectly. Still, there was no time to delay. Even falling half a dozen stories wouldn't keep a Huntress like Glynda down for more than a few moments, and so I dashed towards the bullhead.

And then Red was there, scythe cutting towards my neck. A heavy dust round tore the scythe from Red's hands. Another round sent her to her knees, gasping for breath. The next pounded into her head, leaving the battered girl to collapse backwards onto the roof, stunned. I glanced over at the bullhead. Neo waved back, lowering the dust rifle she held. I gave her a thumbs up. It was nice to have dependable minions.

As I passed Red's twitching body, my cane shot out snagging one of the two pieces of clothing the girl still wore. Too discombobulated to do anything more than moan in protest, I easily managed to tear Red's panties off, leaving her naked in the cold fall breeze save for her red cape.

Leaping into the bullhead I waved at the pilot. "Get us the hell outta here!"

The pilot seemed every bit as eager to do so, hauling the bullhead into the air with reckless abandon. I collapsed into a seat with a groan. Tonight really had been tiring. Neo plopped herself next to me, pointing to the panties I had stolen and raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Hey, I needed to punish Red for interfering somehow." Neo considered it before smiling cheerily and nodding.

And so the dust store shitshow came to an end, leaving behind a humiliated shopkeeper who wouldn't be found for another hour or so, a battered huntress-in-training, and an angry veteran Huntress. Somehow all of my White Fang grunts had managed to escape, though that was an adventure in itself. I'll tell you it sometime. It's one Hell of a story, that much is for sure.


	8. A White Fang Out

If you're here for the most recent chapter, there's not really one. Or at least, not a Torchwick chapter. Rather, I just noticed I forgot to upload a previous chapter that deals with Roman and his introduction to the White Fang. I've added it now, it's the chapter after First Impressions (The second chapter) and A Semblance of Emerald (The formerly third now fourth chapter).

I'd also like to advertise a DnD game that I'm planning on running. It's a lewd one, in much the same vein as Torchwick. You know, ENF, EUF, bondage, that kind of thing. Fun stuff. If you'd like to join, toss me a DM or drop a review. No real experience is needed, save an imagination and tolerance for lewd stuff. But, I mean, you're reading this story. You should already have a tolerance for lewd shit. Well, I've said my bit.

But, while I don't have a real chapter-sorry for that again-I don't want to give you nothing. Therefore, have this Torchwick side story based on the White Fang, inspired by A Way Out, a game that came out a while ago. Very much like a David Cage game, it was.

* * *

Vicky Moratti was in trouble. Quite a lot of trouble. During the fight with the human Huntress-in-training, the dog faunus had been thrown through the front window and blacked out. When she awoke cop cars had been closing in, only a block away at most. She had scrambled into a nearby alleyway to escape. Unfortunately, the alleyway was a dead-end and so Vicky was stuck hiding behind a dumpster, watching as the police swarmed about the dust store. She watched as the cops tossed one of her White Fang comrades into the back of a squad car. She guessed that the cops hadn't figure out that they were White Fang yet. If they had, her fellow White Fang member certainly wouldn't be treated as nicely. At least something good had come out of Torchwick's trip to get them all new outfits.

A faunus policewoman passing by her hiding place caught Vicky's attention. It gave her an idea. Maybe there was a way for her to get out of here and also rescue her fellow White Fang member. Pulling her trusty knife from her boot, Vicky scratched it along the side of the dumpster she was hiding behind. A high pitched scratch filled the air, causing Vicky to flinch, her sensitive ears amplifying the noise. The faunus policewoman twitched and turned towards Vicky's hiding place, approaching slowly.

As the policewoman rounded the corner, Vicky struck. She dragged the woman to the ground and put her in a chokehold, pulling her further back into the darkened alleyway as she did so. The policewoman struggled, but Vicky held firm. Slowly, the policewoman's struggles ebbed and Vicky lowered the unconscious woman to the ground. She glanced towards the entrance of the alley and sighed in relief. It seemed that she hadn't been noticed. Vicky glanced down at the woman's jacket. Her name was Officer Jade apparently.

Quickly, Vicky set to work. She stripped Officer Jade's clothes off, leaving the other faunus in just her underwear—a fairly bland pair of green boyshorts and matching green sports bra. Stripping down herself, Vicky quickly changed her outfit for the Officer Jade's. When she was done, Vicky gazed at the unconscious woman before her. A sadistic smile made its way across her face and her fingers reached for the handcuffs she had stolen from the policewoman.

In short order, the Officer Jade was completely naked, her small but perky breasts and trimmed bush revealed to the world. Vicky stuffed the woman's panties into her mouth as a makeshift gag, before securing the gag in place with the woman's own belt. The policewoman's arms were secured above her head by handcuffs and her legs were cuffed together as well. Vicky grinned at the sight. She didn't much like cops, even if this one was a faunus like her. Actually, Vicky disliked this woman even more because she was a faunus. She considered them traitors—content to watch or sometimes even help in the oppression of their fellow faunus.

If she had had more time, Vicky would have played around with her victim some, but she really had to get out of here. Quickly, Vicky headed towards the patrol car where she had seen her fellow White Fang sister placed, whistling a random tune. Whistling made one more inconspicuous, after all. She walked with purpose and none of the other officers moved to stop her. Vicky slid into the patrol car and glanced around. Apparently they were dumb enough to leave the keys in the car. Surprising. And useful.

"So, any of the others get captured?" Vicky asked, glancing back at the White Fang member who was sitting in the back seat. The hazel haired faunus glanced up at her.

"What's it to you?" Vicky rolled her eyes.

"What, don't recognize me rookie? I suppose you're that new kid that Josef brought in then. I'm Vicky. White Fang, yeah?"

The newbie White Fang member's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah. I think I remember you? Sorry, with the masks and all I can't really say..."

"Hey! You there!" Well shit. Vicky glanced over. It seemed that one of the officers had noticed her. Whatever, it was too late. The engine roared into action and Vicky floored the accelerator, tearing away from the scene. She shot through the streets, quickly turning off into the winding streets of the industrial district. It seemed though, that her pursuers were just as good if not better at handling their cars as her.

Soon enough, Vicky found herself trapped, hemmed in and forced to race down a rapidly shortening road that ran alongside the docks. She cursed and glanced back at her fellow White Fang member.

"Can you swim?" The newbie before nodding in confusion. "Roll down your window and get ready to hold your breath."

"Why?" the faunus asked. Vicky smiled grimly.

"So you can get out. 'Cause I'm about to toss this car into the ocean and you're gonna hold your breath and swim as far out as you can without coming up." Her fellow White Fang member glanced out her window before nodding. The window rolled down with a mechanical whine. Vicky undid her seatbelt and took a deep breath before spinning the wheel and sending the car plunging into the frigid waters.

The other White Fang member managed to pull herself out their windows and darted seawards. Vicky tried to do the same, cursing when her stolen skirt caught on something. She tried to tug it free, but whatever it was stuck on wasn't letting go. Deciding that a skirt wasn't worth her life, Vicky cut the garment off with her trusty knife before clambering out of the window and following after the other White Fang member. Bullets skimmed through the water near Vicky's head, but in the darkness and underwater there was little chance of injury.

After a minute or so of hard swimming, the two White Fang members broke the surface. They had made a good amount of distance, and in the darkness of night there was little hope of the police noticing them this far out. Vicky motioned towards the shore, and they quickly made for land. Dog faunus she may be, Vicky wasn't the greatest swimmer out there, and the freezing cold ocean didn't make her any more inclined to remain in the water.

It took longer for them to reach the shore than it had for them to get out, owning mostly to the fact that they had to go along the docks for quite a ways before they found a place they could exit, but they finally did so. Waterlogged and sans skirt, Vicky pulled herself onto a wooden dock and collapsed on her back, gasping for breath. It seemed that their brief swim had been more tiring than she had thought. Honestly, if such a short swim was able to exhaust her, she needed to hit the gym a bit.

The newbie White Fang woman plopped down next to Vicky. "Hey, my name's Leola. Thanks for the save, I didn't think that I was getting out of that one."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. I needed a way out anyways and stealing that car was just a convenient escape for me as well. Or I suppose it was until I had to crash it in the drink. Besides, it's not like I can just leave a White Fang sister there without doing something about it." Vicky pulled herself into a sitting position before sighing. "Though I do wish I hadn't lost my skirt in the escape. It's damn cold out here."

Vicky motioned to her bare legs and exposed panties. Leola blushed and looked away...

To Be Continued


	9. Power of the Press

Lisa Lavender was a woman with a mission. A mission for the truth! A mission for justice! A mission… to report! That's why she was creeping through the dark corners of the dock ward. She'd gotten information from a source that a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick was operating out of this area, so she was here to expose him. Or increase her ratings. Either one, really. She wasn't picky.

She dodged past thugs, random dock workers, and the occasional—very occasional—security guard. Eventually, she reached the location her source had revealed. Crouching, Lisa lept for the roof, a trail of lavender petals following her jump. Landing softly, she peered through the skylight, eyes widening when she found Torchwick standing before a crowd of thugs. He was rambling about something or other that… probably wasn't related to the topic he was supposed to be talking about, judging by what she had heard of his personality from friends in Atlas and the general displeasure of those he was lecturing to. If she was just a bit closer she might be able to hear.

"We are the White Fang! Not some common thugs! Get to the point, Torchw-!" Well, she could sure hear that, Lisa thought as she froze and watched the girl who had yelled loudly enough for her to hear from where she was sequestered away—though they were all girls so that wasn't that descriptive—slide across the floor. Wow, they were really fed up with him if they were willing to declare that they were White Fang. And holy shit, Roman Torchwick working with White Fang.

She watched with bated breath as Torchwick stormed up to the girl who had yelled out and who he had just blasted across the floor. He swung his cane down, shattering the ground next to her head.

Lisa leaned forwards to hear what he was saying. "For the last time. You are not White Fang. I don't need terrorists, I need minions. So get those childish dreams of equality or whatever other bullshit you Faunus spout out of your head and know this. Call yourself White Fang again in my presence or anyone else's presence and I'll kill you. Got it? Now, you all know your tasks. Fuck off and do it!"

The assembled girls—White Fang terrorists apparently—fled the area quickly, leaving only Torchwick and the pink-and-brown haired girl next to him… wait, where'd she go?

Spinning around, Lisa's eyes became awash in lavender petals as she focused her semblance to increase the speed and which she processed the world in order to find the girl. It wasn't fast enough for her to react as a high-heel planted itself on her chest, sending her tumbling towards the floor below.

More petals filled the air as Lisa accelerated her deceleration. Her cameraman was of the opinion that that wasn't a thing, but she could do it so clearly he was wrong. Or something. Still, accelerating her deceleration kept her from breaking her legs against the ground but also allowed the girl who had kicked her off her perch to leap after her.

Lisa reversed her semblance's affect, sending herself crashing into the ground. More petals filled the air as she sped up the rate at which her body produced pain inhibiting chemical mediators because fucking dammit this hurt.

Stumbling drunkenly to her feet—an overflow of opioids and the like would do that to you—Lisa flared her semblance in her eyes and the world became awash in lavender once more. Torchwick was swinging his cane and the girl was about to stomp her head into the ground. This time enveloping her entire body in her semblance, Lisa shot towards the most efficient exit in a burst of petals.

Then she found herself tripping forwards. She crossed her arms and braced. Still, sliding across rough concrete wasn't fun by any means. Before she could rise to her feet, she felt a cold metal barrel pressing against the back of her head.

"You know, that was a fairly good attempt from someone with no training. Too bad your semblance is so much like Red's. Should I call you Purple then?" Torchwick mused.

Lisa grit her teeth and, in spite of her position, spoke up. "It's lavender, not purple!" Honestly, that was probably the thing that angered her the most. It wasn't that hard to tell, right?

Torchwick blinked. "Well now that's just a shade of purple though. You do you though. Tell me, Lisa, what should I do with you?"

That had Lisa seething internally. This fucking two bit crook knew her name so he already knew it was lavender, not purple. Well, if he was going to kill her anyways, might as well go out swinging. "Go fuck yourself, asshat."

"Excuse me, my hat is, in fact, dapper. Still, judging by your belligerent nature, I assume you'd be wanting to die? Such a pity, I was considering sparing you," Torchwick commented.

Lisa gulped. No, no he was just playing her, seeing how much dignity she'd be willing to give up for a chance at life. "You're lying!" she accused.

"Am I? Lisa, you're the best investigative reporter in Vale. I'm sure you've heard rumours of me." Torchwick tapped his foot against the ground. "Have you ever heard of me killing anyone? No, of course not. Because killing people might actually bring some heat down on me. As is, I just humiliate people. Well, women because I'm not gay but that's not the point. No Neo, my hat does not make me gay. Nor does my suit. Nor does my hair. No, it's a thing called fashion, something you seem not to understand. Heathen." Torchwick sighed and lifted his cane off of Lisa's head. She slowly rose to her knees and then to her feet when he made no move to stop her.

"...I suppose you're telling the truth. Still, working with the White Fang… it is my duty as one of those who protects Vale to expose you for that!" Lisa declared defiantly. And falsely. Probably. She wasn't sure. She'd protect Vale, that was why she did her job investigating and all that, but… really, this was just bravado.

Torchwick sighed in exasperation. "See, that's why I didn't want them running around claiming to be White Fang. Changed their uniforms and everything. No Neo, it wasn't because I wanted to see them in more revealing outfits. Okay, not just." Torchwick sighed in annoyance. "The people I have to work with. A mute who somehow manages to be the most annoying person in the room and a bunch of Faunus that think they're still White Fang. Imagine that. Funny, right?"

Quickly picking up what Torchwick was implying, Lisa nodded frantically. She hadn't become the top investigative journalist by being bad at reading people. "Yes, of course. Roman Torchwick was seen plotting… something or other and has acquired a large amount of manpower so whatever he's planning must be big. But of course, those he's acquired aren't White Fang, even if they are Faunus. That would be madness!" Lisa chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes, quite," Torchwick agreed, prompting Lisa to sigh in relief. Well, she'd live at least. His next words made her pale. "Of course, it's all thanks to the brave reporter who managed to find this out and barely escape. A pity her clothes were destroyed in the escape, isn't it?"

"That's not necessary!" Lisa argued. Torchwick levelled his cane at her chest.

"A pity the brave reported gave her life in an attempt to find it out."

With no choice, Lisa swallowed her pride. She quickly stripped out of her hoodie and sweats—usually she wore a suit jacket and skirt on air but this outfit was preferable when sneaking around. Left in a t-shirt and lavender fullback-panties with little microphones on them—they were comfortable when staking out a place, shut up—, Lisa crossed her arms. "That's good enough, isn't it?"

This time the girl who was with Torchwick answered with a firm thumbs-down and a silent shake of her head. A mocking smile crossed the girl's face.

"No sympathy for your fellow woman, Neo?" Torchwick asked. A sadistic smirk was his response. The thief sighed. "Well, you heard her, Lisa. Everything it is."

Lisa muttered some distinctly not news friendly words under her breath but shrugged off her t-shirt, leaving her in just her underwear. Her bra hit the ground first, revealing a larger rack than one would expect from her typically form-covering suits, though not massive or anything. Her panties followed suit. Honestly, it wasn't the worst thing ever—kind of like being back in college. Or the newbie at the studio. Or that one time she messed up in her investigation. Well, more than one time. Not great memories, that was for sure. Still, despite her stoic demeanor, her face was still tinged with a hint of red.

Torchwich nodded. "Well, get on then." His can smacked Lisa across the bottom and she hissed in pain. That might even leave a mark she complained internally. Still, she pulled her semblance to the fore.

A burst of lavender petals filled the room and then she was gone, dashing back to her house. She'd take a long bath to work out the aches from being kicked from a few dozen feet up then head over to the station and submit her report. It would almost certainly get a good listing in tomorrow's news. Still, she'd have to be careful of Torchwick. She'd keep his secret, if only because she didn't want to lose her life. If she thought he really was working with the White Fang… maybe she'd put her life on the line. Maybe not. Well, it was all irrelevant anyways. He wasn't so that was that. After a bit more running, she realized something. She didn't have her key anymore. It was still tucked in her clothes.

She cursed herself and Torchwick. The only person she knew that would help her was… that damn chess loving girl. Lisa never got on with her and she never got on with Lisa, but she'd help out in a pinch. Besides, being judged by someone who already thought you were dirt wasn't so bad or anything. Going to one of her co-workers or her landlord at eleven at night was far too mortifying. And she didn't have any other friends—and wasn't that sad? With a tired sigh, Lisa changed her path slightly. Birch's house it was.

* * *

I watched her go, before glancing over at Neo. "Why didn't I kill her? Because it'll put a wrench in Cinder's plans. I know Cinder's using me, don't think I'm stupid. Lisa will incite someone to come investigate us, they'll burn the operation, I'll assert myself as one of the only ones she can trust to reliably carry out her tasks."

Neo stared piercingly at me. The girl's face never changed, but her eyes said everything they needed to.

Lighting a cigar, I gazed up at the night sky. The ice-cream themed girl nodded, before shattering into pieces. Left alone with smoke and moonlight, I simply gazed outwards.

* * *

Lisa Lavender's name was so similar to Ruby's that I decided to give her a similar semblance, something Roman does comment on. Canonically does she have a semblance and aura? Probably not. Maybe. She is the top investigative journalist in Vale, so it's up for debate. Regardless, as you saw, her semblance is Speed, similar to Ruby, though she applies it differently. Speed up your eyes and you see more. Speed up your brain and you think faster. Speed up your production of painkillers and you dampen pain more. That kind of stuff. A bit of a departure from the normal Torchwick PoV you've had. There's been a shift in authorship or whatever, plus some time has passed so, you know. (My co-author is busy with college and so am I. Normal stuff.) Still, this story will continue at least through the Vytal Festival, you have my word. Slowly for sure, but it will continue.


End file.
